


surprise visit

by Astrodynamicist



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: College, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Pre-Relationship, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrodynamicist/pseuds/Astrodynamicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes fell on a young man sitting on a bench across from the building. He smiled at her. The book slipped from her fingers. "HERMANN!" He stood and braced himself for her tackle-hug.</p><p>"Hello," he said into her hair as they hugged.</p><p>"Hi!" She pulled away to look at him. "What are you doing here?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise visit

Vanessa and her friend, Marcie, exited the stately brick building that housed their school’s English department. Vanessa gesticulated animatedly with a small paperback. “I mean, for goodness’ sake, he treated her worse than the dog! Why the fuck would she fall in love with him?”

"Gonna do a feminist reading for your paper, then?"

"I’m not sure. I-" Her eyes fell on a young man sitting on a bench across from the building. He smiled at her. The book slipped from her fingers. "HERMANN!"

She shoved her bag into her friend’s arms and ran across the lawn. Hermann stood and braced himself for her tackle-hug. Marcie looked on, confused.

"Hello," he said into her hair as they hugged.

"Hi!" She pulled away to look at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Visiting you. I found myself with an unexpected long weekend - one professor I have Thursdays got sick, the other is in Tokyo, and I never bother going to my Friday classes anymore this semester since they’re all bullshit." He shrugged, and smiled. "Figured I’d come up here."

"You should have said something!" She looked at him wonderingly, like she still couldn’t quite believe he was really there. "And you’re wearing the jacket I sent you!" She ran her fingers down the sides of the collar, then threw her arms around his neck for another hug. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close. After a long moment, she pulled away again, and took his hands. "I am taking you out to dinner tonight!"

"We have a crew meeting," said Marcie from behind her. Vanessa turned to glare at her, and Marcie proffered the forgotten book. "You dropped this. Also," she turned to Hermann and made a show of looking him over, " _hi_. So you’re Hermann.” _  
_

Vanessa snatched the book. “We can go before the meeting!”

"Before the crew meeting you have a design meeting. Which, given that the point is figuring out how we’re doing costumes for this thing, I think the Costume Head kinda has to be there." Vanessa glared at Marcie. "Not to cockblock you, V, but-"

Her face reddened. “I’m not-! We aren’t-! He’s just my-!”

"Could I tag along?" asked Hermann, a little pink-faced himself, though otherwise hiding his embarrassment admirably. "To the meetings. I’ll stay out of your way. And besides, you promised me a backstage tour." When Vanessa gave him a confused look, he smirked. "Don’t try to deny it! I have the chatlogs from the IRC to prove it."

Confusion vanished into a beaming smile. “I’d love to show you around! And there’ll be pizza at at least one of the meetings. Um, if pizza’s okay…?”

"We’re undergraduates. When is pizza ever not okay?"

They laughed, and after yet another hug, Vanessa continued on towards the next place she had to be, Hermann in tow chatting animatedly with her. Her bag remained with Marcie, quite forgotten.

Marcie followed after them, shaking her head and muttering, “Not your boyfriend, my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> This post (http://maddiesbangs.tumblr.com/post/87420231986/if-you-dont-think-hes-positively-adorable-then) crossed my dash on tumblr, and I couldn't resist.


End file.
